Soldier's Night
by peregrin76
Summary: oneshot songfic about Roy's experiences, memories, and sacrifices.


Back again with a serious (gasp) piece. Inspired by the Soldier's Night Before Christmas and a song that my cousin sent me via email, which is featured below.

Yaoi no like, no read.

and I don't own or make profit from Fullmetal Alchemist or the song, Where Have All The Flowers Gone?

Reveiws, my antidrug.

and thankies to Teah, who taught me how to spell "straight" and "damned"

This is dedicated to my cousin who sent the song in the first place and is currently serving in Iraq.

* * *

_It started out fine; Roy was standing in his old schoolhouse, staring out the window at the wildflowers. He watched as a little girl stooped low, her sundress fanning out under her, picking the delicate blooms. Watched as the mean kid who sat next to him went over and knocked them from her hands and as she started to cry. He watched as that funny kid with the glasses got in a fight with the bully and got him down in the dirt. Watched as the funny kid helped the girl pick up her flowers…_

**Where have all the flowers gone?**

**Long time passing.**

**Where have all the flowers gone?**

**Long time ago.**

**Where have all the flowers gone?**

**Young girls picked them, every one.**

**When will they ever learn?**

**When will they ever learn? **

_The girl wasn't little anymore; she had turned into a young lady. Roy watched as she was led down the little church aisle, their father at her side. The funny kid, Maes was his name, was standing next to him and the other groomsmen. They both watched as she said her vows and walked back down that same aisle with the new number-one man in her life…_

**Where have all the young girls gone?**

**Long time passing.**

**Where have all the young girls gone?**

**Long time ago.**

**Where have all the young girls gone?**

**Taken husbands, every one.**

**When will they ever learn?**

**When will they ever learn? **

_Maes is still beside him, but it's their graduation, from basic. Standing side by side as their names and new rankings are read. Waiting for it to be over so they can go greet their proud families on the sides of the field. Waiting so that after, they can get their assignments. Roy glances over to see his sister and her husband, baby in her arms and tears streaking down her face. She's scared and with good reason, things over in the East aren't looking so good and there was a slight chance anyone on that field could end up over in the desert. But Roy wasn't worried, Maes had applied for a desk job and the higher ups knew that the two were inseparable and worked best in the other's presence. Turning back, he joined in as the others gave a cheer of jubilation it was over, he was officially a soldier…_

**Where have all the young men gone?**

**Long time passing.**

**Where have all the young men gone?**

**Long time ago.**

**Where have all the young men gone?**

**Gone for soldiers, everyone.**

**When will they ever learn?**

**When will they ever learn? **

_The clear skies faded to an angry red. There was screaming everywhere as he ducked around another corner, searching for his unit. Where were the soldiers, the other alchemists? Dammit, where was **he**? This wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to get a desk job, bore himself to death on expense reports and wait for the day to be over so he could go home to that someone waiting by the fireplace and under the mistletoe. Roy was suddenly wrenched from his thoughts as something stumbled from the building he was leaning on. It was a young woman, holding a baby to her chest as she bled from a cut on her forehead. She could almost be… no, his sister's back home and safe. But she looked just like… "NO! ITS NOT HER!" Roy screamed in his head. A gun went off behind him and the woman crumpled to the ground, the infant crying. Roy turned to see another soldier with his gun out, the tip smoking. As he stared, the other soldier offered his hand and bent down to help Roy up. Suddenly he paused and made a face. There was a hole in his midsection and he fell to the ground. Frightened and overstressed, he snapped his fingers at the form before him and turned away, trying to cover his ears as the shrieks filled his mind… _

**Where have all the soldiers gone?**

**Long time passing.**

**Where have all the soldiers gone?**

**Long time ago.**

**Where have all the soldiers gone?**

**Gone to graveyards, everyone.**

**When will they ever learn?**

**When will they ever learn? **

_The crumbling buildings and red sky faded. He was standing alone in front of a gravestone. "Maes Hughes" inscribed at the top and he couldn't bring himself to read further. Out of the corner of his eye he saw another stone. This one read "Riza Hawkeye." Turning to stare in disbelief, a long row of the things appeared. He started to walk down the line, reading the names as he went. His comrades, family, all dead. As he continued, the distress grew. He couldn't be… "No, don't think it, not everyone I know can be…" But as he continued it became glaringly obvious. Everyone Roy had ever cared about was dead. He was on his own in this cruel and unfair world. But he still didn't see that one name, the one that was his crutch, his life. Exhausted, he came to a stop. This was the last one; there was a chance that he wouldn't see that name, that he still had a reason to live. Yet right in front of him was the crumbling stone with "Edward Elric" engraved deep. Collapsing from disbelief on the grave, Roy started to sob with heart wrenching sorrow as he realized that everyone he loved was gone, truly and abruptly gone for good, and he was left to carry on alone…_

**Where have all the graveyards gone?**

**Long time passing.**

**Where have all the graveyards gone?**

**Long time ago.**

**Where have all the graveyards gone?**

**Gone to flowers, everyone.**

**When will they ever learn?**

**When will they ever learn?

* * *

**

He sits straight up, panting and sweating. Glancing around the darkness he saw he was in his bed, not in a graveyard or a war zone.

"Roy?" from the side.

He says nothing, still remembering the dream, the memories.

His sister and best friend as children, her wedding day, graduation, Christmas day in that god dammed war, the graves…

"Roy, what's wrong?" There's a cool automail hand on his heated back, stroking in calming circles.

"Nothing," He says, but his ragged voice betrays him. Edward sits up and wraps his arms around his old soldier, holding him close. Roy turns to return the embrace, silent sobs wracking his body after a moment.

For right now, this is all he needs.

They sit there, embraced as the sun slowly creeps over the horizon. Light begins to fill the room. Both can't help but hear as the neighbors rise and go about their daily business. For everyone else, life is normal. All thanks to the man shaking in Edward's arms.

* * *

AN: so, how was it? crappy? amazing? let me know, all it takes is a click... 


End file.
